


Take Me By the Tongue

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Jager OC Hell [2]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: All the fanjagers, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Frigg really hates shirts, I have a problem, M/M, Promiscuity, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashbacks to the encounters mentioned in Moves Like Jager. Dimo and Jenka get around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me By the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Pythios belongs to mirrors, he is a pretty butt who makes Frigg see spades.
> 
> There will (hopefully) be a chapter here for every encounter mentioned in Moves like Jager, split like this into two parts, one for Jenka and one for Dimo. 
> 
> Good lord this fic is self-indulgent. I should be sorry but I'm not.

"Hoy, Dimo!" 

Dimo looked over his shoulder at the wiry little figure shouting at him from the door of the Jagerhall. "De hell hyu vant, Frigg, hy dun got time for hyur schtupid playink," he grumbled, turning up his collar. The streets were cold and dark this early in the year, and Dimo wanted his bunk. He kept walking.

Behind him there was the quick clicking of bare claws on cobblestone as Frigg hurried to catch up. "Dun be like dot," he said, coming up behind Dimo to slip an arm around his waist. "Hyu know hy mek eet vorth hyu vile." He caught a glimpse of smarmy grin out of the corner of his eye and huffed.

"Go find Pythios if hyu vant dot sort ov ting," he said, but didn't shrug out of range when Frigg pulled him close to nuzzle under his jaw. 

"Hy find hyu," Frigg said, and pushed Dimo's collar out of the way to nip lightly at his neck. Inhumanly long fingers were toying with the hem of his shirt on either side of his hips, crossed wrists holding him close enough to leave no question what Frigg wanted. "Hyu got to go out mit der raidink parties dis last time vhile hy hed to schtay here und guard, hed all de fun vitout me. Least hyu ken do iz let me velcome hyu home."

Dimo let himself relax back against Frigg's chest, felt him smile against the curve of his shoulder. "Hyu better do more den chust say me 'velcome home, brodder,' hy could be--"

Frigg's ridiculous claws hooked under the hem of his shirt, there was a quick sheering rip laced with gorgeous stinging pain across Dimo's belly and chest, and the remains of Dimo's shirt fluttered to the ground in strips and squares by their feet. Dimo let his head roll back against Frigg's shoulder as he let out an approving groan. Frigg gave a low chuckle and squeezed Dimo's shoulders, absurd fingers reaching almost long enough to graze a bare nipple. "Hy ken promise hyu, brodder," Frigg whispered, breath hot and teasing against the fur on Dimo's ear, "hy iz gon do much much more to hyu den dot. Efferyting hyu vant, hokay?"

"Hokay," Dimo agreed.

 

*******

 

"Hoy, Jenka!"

Jenka turned on her heel to find whatever idiot was trying to get her attention now. "Yas?" She asked calmly, scanning the crowd.

She caught sight of a little figure weirdly loping on knees that bent subtly wrong past the wagons towards her. Of course it was Frigg. Of course. She had just come off shift and wanted to go get dinner and sack out, it would be Frigg that decided to bother her now. "Vell?"

Frigg grinned and tipped his hat. "Hyu got some time off now, yah? Hyu vant to spend it vit me?"

Jenka arched an eyebrow and shifted back to look him over. Long hair, straggly but neatly pulled back, a slick leer attempting badly to disguise genuine enthusiasm and friendliness. Spindly limbs, ending in fingers almost as long as his forearm: she could see uses for those. Hmm. "Vhat hyu got on offer, brodder?"

That brought the grin out full-force, young and stupid and happy as he stepped closer and wrapped one hand lightly over her hip. "Ennyting hyu vant, seester." He folded her hand entirely up in his free palm, drawing it up delicately to breathe a kiss against her knuckles even as his thumb dug into the aching sword-calloused meat of her palm. "Dey tell me hy giff preetty gud massages, if dot sounds like a good way to start..."

His free hand was toying with the hem of her shirt, deftly lifting it out from her waistband. She frowned. She'd seen him do that before, hadn't she?

Oh, right.

"Dun do dot now, hyu," Jenka said, trying not to smile at his crestfallen face. "Hy vill heff to brek hyu fingers, und hy em goink to vant dem verra soon, if hyu ken behave for fife minutes togedder." Frigg actually laughed, the little whoreson, holding both his hands up in obedient surrender.

"Hyu got it, boss," he said, walking backwards towards the supply carts again. "Come on, hy know vhere ve ken go to get comfortable, und hyu ken tell me about dees plens hyu heff for mine fingers."


End file.
